In various devices such as automobile controls for automatic transmissions, parking brakes, clutches, cruise control devices and shifter devices, it is common to provide a control cable operating within a conduit. Correct adjustment of such devices is important and it is desirable to utilize automatic ratcheting devices in certain applications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,617 there is shown an automatic device which comprises an arrangement wherein two members have interengaging ratcheting teeth, the teeth on the one member being yieldingly urged toward the teeth of the other member by forming the one member with a yieldable body portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,645 an independently biased latch is provided with teeth for engaging the teeth on the one member.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved control cable conduit length adjustment device which will automatically provide for adjustment in finer increments; which utilizes a simple arrangement for resetting; which can readily provide varying adjustment of the force of ratcheting; which includes means for preventing inadvertent disassembly; which can be readily protected by a covering such as a boot; which can be used in either tension or compression cable arrangements; and which is easy to assemble.
In accordance with the invention a control cable conduit length adjustment device comprising an outer detent member connected to a conduit, an inner adjuster member extending into the detent member, the adjuster member having opposed sets of ratcheting teeth and the detent member having opposed detent pawls with teeth engaging the teeth on the adjuster member. The teeth on the adjuster member are offset longitudinally so that a smaller increment of adjustment is provided. A control cable extends through the conduit and the detent and adjuster members. Resetting of the device is achieved by rotating the detent member relative to the adjuster member to disengage the teeth on the pawls and adjuster member so that the members can be moved longitudinally relative to one another.